Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirteenth movie spoof of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (from Rugrats), and Other Children Soundtrack (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack *The First Toymakers to the King sung by Tanta and the Kringles *No More Toymakers to the King sung by Burgermeister Meisterburger and Grimsby *Be Prepared to Pay sung by Kris *Put One Foot in Front of the Other sung by Kris and Winter *My World is Beginning Today sung by Jessica *Wedding Song sung by S. D. Kluger *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (song)|Santa Claus Is Coming to Town sung by S. D. Kluger and the Westminster Children's Choir Gallery Baby 2.jpg|Baby as Baby Santa/Kris Kringle Pc charmy by ketrindarkdragon-d6gawzz.png|Charmy as Young Kris Kringle Sonic the Hedgehog AoStH profile.png|Sonic as Adult Kris Kringle Carl Fredricksen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Santa Claus Sally (Game Guy).png|Princess Sally Acorn as Jessica Claus Ellie up.png|Ellie Fredricksen as Mrs. Claus 500px-Cheese 3.png|Cheese as Topper Dr eggman sonic the hedgehog.png|Dr. Eggman as Burgermeister Meisterburger Snively.jpg|Snively as Grimsby Mike As Young Hercules.png|Mike Wazowski as Winter Warlock Butch (Tom & Jerry).jpg|Butch as S.D. Kluger MOM-NICOLE-1-.png|Nicole Watterson as Tanta Kringle Pumbaa in the first film.jpg|Pumbaa as Dingle Pink Panther.png|The Pink Panther as Wingle Blanky.jpg|Blanky as Bingle Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Tingle Manny ice age 4.png|Manny as Zingle sonic_robot_force_by_metarlon-d6jc1we.jpg|Robots as Burgermeister's Soldiers The children..png|Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Other Children as The Children Scenes *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 1. (English) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 2. (English) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 5. (English) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 7. (English) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 8. (Deustch) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 9. (English) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 10. (Spanish) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 11. (Spanish) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) Part 13. (English) Voice Cast (English) * Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Baby * Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) as Charmy * Radar Overseer Hank as Sonic * Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Carl Fredricksen * Radar Overseer Beulah as Princess Sally Acorn * Radar Overseer Abby as Ellie Fredricksen * Microsoft Mike (+10) as Cheese * Microsoft Mike (-10) as Dr. Eggman * Robosoft 2 (+10) as Sniverly * Microsoft Sam (-10) as Mike Wazowski * Radar Overseer Hank as Butch * Microsoft Mary as Nicole Watterson * Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Pumbaa * Radar Overseer Hank as The Pink Panther * Microsoft Mike (+10) as Blanky * Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Timmy * Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Manny * Various Voice Actors as Robots * Various Voice Actors as Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Other Children * Narrated by Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) * Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Baby * Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Charmy * Jorge Loquendo V1 as Sonic * Carlos Loquendo V1 as Carl Fredricksen * Carmen Loquendo V1 as Princess Sally Acorn * Soledad Loquendo V2 as Ellie Fredricksen * Roberto Loquendo V1 as Cheese * Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dr. Eggman * Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sniverly * Javier TextAloud as Mike Wazowski * Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Butch * Ximena Loquendo V1 as Nicole Watterson * Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Pumbaa * Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as The Pink Panther * Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Blanky * Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Timmy * Marcello Loquendo V1 as Manny * Various Voice Actors as Robots * Various Voice Actors as Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Other Children * Narrated by Carlos Loquendo V1 Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs